


Consumed

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Playful Sex, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fantasy he's toyed with for years, but really, how do you bring it up?  Mention that the whole Hansel and Gretel thing kind of messed with his head as a kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: vore. It’s what I would consider a very mild form of the kink and done in a playful manner, but if you need a few more details, scroll to the notes at the end.

"God, look at you," Zach says with a smirk.  "All tied up and helpless.  I could just eat you up."

A hard shiver runs down Chris' spine at the words and he twists a little in his bonds.  Zach's got him with his hands tied together and stretched over his head, but Chris' pants are still on, and he thrusts up a little, seeking friction but finding none.

"Ohhh, look who likes that idea," Zach says, smiling fully now, his sharp, white teeth glinting in the light.  Have they always done that?  The glinting thing?

He sits down on the bed but doesn't touch Chris – just looks him up, down, and back again at a leisurely pace.  Chris is trying not to squirm, he really is, but his skin is starting to break out in a light sweat and Zach is practically licking his lips.  Scratch that, he’s _actually_ licking his lips.

"Cut that out, it's creepy," Chris says, not meaning a word of it.

Zach just laughs and lifts an eyebrow.  "You do it all the time.  And I see someone who doesn't find it creepy," he taunts, reaching down for a quick grope at Chris' crotch with just enough pressure to make his eyes lose focus a little.  But the relief is fleeting, and soon Zach's hand is gone again.  "This is almost too easy," Zach chuckles.

"What are you going to do to me?" Chris asks breathlessly.

Zach doesn't answer right away, takes his time leaning over until his lips are hovering just above Chris' ear – but still not touching his skin.  He whispers, "Whatever I want."  Then he turns his head to Chris' bicep and _bites_.  It's not nearly the hardest Zach's ever bitten him, but it's different somehow, predatory, as though Zach might keep Chris gripped between his teeth and shake him like prey.  Chris groans at the thought, pulling away a little just so Zach will bear down harder.

All of a sudden, he lets go, and Chris nearly whines until he feels Zach's tongue swirling over the tender skin.  "Mmm," Zach practically growls.  "Delicious."

Chris shuts his eyes and tips his head back, hoping to invite Zach's teeth against his neck, but Zach doesn't take the bait.  Instead, he straddles Chris' hips in one smooth motion, squeezing with his thighs when Chris tries to thrust up against his ass.  "Where to start?" Zach ponders.  He starts pinching at Chris' arms and chest and sides, rolling the flesh between his fingers a little, a studious look on his face like he's trying to calculate which part of him is the tenderest.

"Mmm, look at this," Zach muses, running his hands over Chris' stretched shoulders.  "Nice and lean."

Suddenly, Chris is right on the verge of laughing and he's pretty sure Zach is, too, because _fuck_ , this is ridiculous.  But it's also kind of making him crazy.  It's a fantasy he's toyed with for years, but really, how do you bring it up?  Mention that the whole Hansel and Gretel thing kind of messed with his head as a kid?  Turns out, if you're dating Zach, you just blurt it out one night over dinner while he's uncharacteristically wolfing down a rack of shortribs.  And then Zach just smirks a little and says, “Yeah, alright, that could be hot” while licking the barbecue sauce off his fingers.

And speaking of ribs, Zach is tracing Chris’ now, one at a time with the tip of his forefinger from sternum all the way down to where Chris’ back meets the bed.  When he gets to the last one, he bends down and nibbles along the ridge where bone gives way to soft flesh, and Chris arches up, face flushing hot at the whimper that escapes his mouth.  His cock is throbbing steadily in his jeans and he whines with bliss when Zach sinks his teeth into the slight softness near his navel.  “I need—” is as far as he gets before Zach opens his mouth wide over Chris’ skin and scrapes his bottom teeth up the quivering plane of Chris’ stomach.

“Yeah, baby, what do you need?” Zach purrs before dipping back down near Chris’ waistband and doing it again.

“More,” Chris groans, pushing up hard with his hips and hoping Zach gets the message.  He does, tugging Chris’ pants and underwear down and off.  Chris looks down his body and moans – his belly is shiny and streaked lightly with red scratches from Zach’s teeth, and the skin feels deliciously raw and sensitive.  Zach is looking there, too, his hands fitted around Chris’ hips and his thumbs massaging the hollows just inside of his hipbones.

Chris squirms, but Zach doesn’t move.  “ _C’mon_ ,” Chris gasps impatiently.  “Bite my ass now.”

When Zach looks up and narrows his eyes, Chris knows he’s made a fatal mistake – Zach doesn’t like to be interrupted when he’s thinking.  With a sudden look of inspiration, he swings back off of Chris… and walks right out the bedroom door.

“Wha—Hey!” Chris shouts after him.  “Come back here!”  He wrestles a little against the ties around his wrists, but Zach is frighteningly good with knots and Chris isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.  He tries another tack: “I’m sorry!  Just… please come back?”

It takes a few more seconds, but Zach comes back in holding something behind his back.  With a grin that’s nothing short of evil, Zach hops back up on the bed.  “Open u-up,” he singsongs.

Chris hesitates, but apparently Zach isn’t keen on explaining himself, so Chris finally opens his mouth.  “Wider,” Zach says, bringing his hand out from behind his back.

It’s an apple.  Sure, okay.  “I’m not the one who’s supposed to be hungry,” Chris huffs.

Zach’s eyes go sharp and he leans in.  “And my food isn’t supposed to be _chatty_.  Now open.  Up.”

As he does, Chris suddenly gets where Zach is going with this and almost, _almost_ calls it off.  It’s too much, the thought of it is fucking mortifying, but Zach just calmly holds Chris by the chin until Chris opens his mouth on his own and Zach carefully fits the apple in.  “Can you breathe?” Zach asks, suddenly serious, and it’s not until Chris nods that the wicked smile spreads back across his face.

Chris’ jaw is spread so achingly wide that he isn’t sure he could really bite through the whole thing and spit it out even if he wanted to, which… Jesus, he’s on display like a suckling pig now.  And just like that, he can feel his cock leaking against his belly.

He moans in humiliation, tries to bury his head against his arm, but with the apple in his mouth, he can’t.  “Don’t squirm away _now_ ,” Zach chides playfully, rubbing his palms hard over Chris’ chest.  “This is just getting good.”

Chris can’t help it; he needs more, and now he can’t even ask for it.  Zach sits astride his thighs again, reaching down and unzipping himself.  He sighs as he takes his cock out of his underwear, stroking lazily.  “Mmm, I don’t know about you, but I’m _hungry_.”  He runs his tongue slowly over his teeth, a deliberate tease, and Chris writhes under him, breath gusting hard from his nose.

Zach laughs, but Chris sees his hand speed up.  “Alright,” he says, “enough appetizers.  On to the main course.”

Chris is halfway through a truly spectacular eye roll when Zach bends down and swallows him whole.  Chris is just about to scream when Zach backs off again, grips Chris’ cock firmly and licks it like a lollipop.  _Just_ like a lollipop – short, flat licks against one side of the head – and it’s an unholy tease.  When Chris tries to thrust up, Zach grips him low on the hips, digging his fingers into the top of Chris’ ass and squeezing rhythmically, practically kneading him.

Just when Chris is about to cry out from frustration, Zach suddenly switches tactics and Chris is getting the wettest, sloppiest, noisiest blowjob of his life.  Zach is humming around his cock, making the same deeply satisfied sounds he makes when he eats a spoonful of that gelato from that little place in Redondo Beach that he swears is like nothing else on earth, and Chris is rapidly reaching the edge.  Zach takes him deep and swallows around his cock, his throat working against the head, and all Chris has to do is imagine coming down Zach’s throat, a part of himself being consumed entirely by Zach, and he’s _gone_.

Zach continues sucking him for a long time, past orgasm and into oversensitivity but Chris wouldn’t tell him to stop even if the apple wasn’t rudely jammed in his mouth.  He only whimpers a little when Zach pulls off, but isn’t too far gone to see Zach wiping his left hand off on his already spotted shirt.

He goes for the ropes around Chris’ wrists first, but Chris grunts and makes a show of looking down at his mouth until Zach gently pries the apple out.  Chris’ jaw is going to pop when he eats for days, but what the hell, that was some serious inspiration on Zach’s part.  He’s still trying to loosen up his jaw when Zach frees his wrists and brings them back down to Chris’ chest, rubbing them to get the blood flowing again.

“Still in one piece?” Zach asks, obviously not able to hide the slightly conceited grin.

“Yeah,” Chris says, noticing a droplet of his own cum at the corner of Zach’s mouth.  He reaches up, fingers still tingling pins and needles, and swipes it off.  He holds his finger out to Zach, who laughs delightedly and sucks Chris’ whole finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue.  Unbelievably, Chris feels a throb in his profoundly spent cock and moans, pulling Zach down for a greedy, biting kiss.

“So, uh,” Zach says a little breathlessly when they’re settled against the pillows, “I have to say, that kind of did it for me.”

“So I deduced,” Chris says haughtily, and Zach rolls heavily on top of him.

“Don’t get snarky with me or next time I’ll truss you up like a Christmas turkey.  Guess where the meat thermometer’s gonna go?”

Chris groans, and even he can’t tell if it’s in horror or anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains “big bad wolf” type roleplay – no actual cannibalism, I promise!


End file.
